Trapped in the Echo
by Angel With a Death Wish
Summary: After this horrific event in her life this seventeen year old girl, Ren Singer, is left to fend for herself at home alone with bills to pay work to work school to do school and police badgering her and blaming her for killing her father. There is just one thing that stands out of everything else,two men she met on the night of her dads death, don't appear too normal to Ren.
1. Let me explain a little

Alright so will be my first attempt at a **human **story. And I decided to do supernatural because im obsessed with that show XD. This story doesn't have a specific spot in the series because i found that much too confusing. The main chari is Ren Singer! Ring a bell anyone. After this horrific event in her life this seventeen year old girl is left to fend for herself at home alone with bills to pay work to work school to do school and police bagering her and blaming her for killing her father. There is just one thing that stands out of everything else. These two men she met on the night of her dads death, after a while they don't appear as normal to ren. So Main characters from the show I will be using are Sam and Dean of course and castiel and im debating on kevin and Boby but i don't know yet. As each of the chapters come please give me reveiws so I know what Y'all think and give any advice you would find helpful for me to improve my writing from human prospective. Follow fav and enjoy peeps now on to the story! :)


	2. Chapter 1

1.

The lights in Rens, dads shop flickered on and off as she locked up the back doors. Running her hand through her brown hair she looked through the glass of the door into the parking lot. It was empty and dark as the fall wind disturbed the bare branches of what trees were there. A chill made its way up her back as she made her way to the front of the store where her dad was waiting for her. The silence started eating at her which struck her as odd because it has never before. "Never say never I guess," She grumbled under her breath. Suddenly, as the front door came into view, the lights went off making her stop dead in her tracks. She could feel the hair on her neck stand on end as she stood there in silence. She felt the need to call out to her father but was unable let words out.

The light at the front door sparked on revealing a horrific scene. Something was crouched over her dad's body. Its skin seemed dead and scaly and its spine poked out showing an unnatural build. It leaned its horrid shaped face down to her father's body. Lifting its hand the light reflected off claws, that had to be at least half a foot long, they roll his non moving body so he was facing toward her. The claws traced around a gaping gash that spread from his chest to just before his hip. She could just make out the tips of his ribs poking out of his flesh and the pool of scarlet blood that was spreading. Rens breath caught in her throat and fear over took her as the beast slowly stood up. It had to be seven feet at the least. Ren took a step backwards and knocked up against a shelf. The beast twisted around letting a screech rip through the air and making cover her ears and collapse to the floor.

The lights went off again leaving her and the beast in complete and utter darkness. Her chest heaved as she tried to collect herself, the world seemed to have just collapsed on top her in a split second with her still breathing and suffering. The sound of claws scraping the floor headed toward her and she scrambled to her and turned to flee running through the aisles. Shelves collapsed and broke against the floor as the beast pursued her. She tripped over a fallen shelf and crumpled against the floor. She flipped onto her back starred upward at the creature standing over her. It's was faintly outlined and its black eyes sparkled. Panic spread through Rens nerves as she franticly crawled backwards. She bumped against a brick wall that offered her no joy but a wall separating her from safety. A laugh escaped from the beast as it slowly made its way toward her. It lowered its face till it was no more than an inch from hers. She could feel its hot breath against her skin. She could see the blood lust in its face. The creature backed up and raised its head. A Roared barreled its way out of its throat. Then the store was lit like the morning sky as fire flared its way across the roof. Screaming Ren covered her face and cowered against the wall. Then all went quiet the fire disappearing.

Ren uncovered her face and scarcely looked over to the beast. The thing was just standing there in a normal position and then white light spread from its core filling the store and blinding Ren. An ear piercing sound caused Ren to scream in pain and then all was black once more. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to breathe. She watched in horror as the beast buckled and fell to the ground in front of her smoke rising from its limp corpse. As she starred at it something standing behind the body moved making her look up in shock fearing something worse. But what she saw was not what she expected at all. An average man stood looking down his black hair hung in his face and his close were those of everyday people. With her whole body shaking she managed to speak only a few words "Who are you?" White wings slowly spread out behind him the feather shedding light upon them. Rens blue eyes widened and she was unable to move. "I am Castiel." He said with a gentle voice, "An angel of god. You are safe now." At the last word he disappeared into thin air as well as the corpse.

Ren felt a sharp pain coarse through her body making her shudder. Hunching over she tried to resist the tenderness in her jaws but soon the smell that surrounded her and she began vomit. Several moments passed until she couldn't regurgitate any more. She sat up letting the wall support her body. As her breathing eased she tried to sort out the events that had just played out in front of her. Something she had never seen before, something that looked like some dead kind of hell spawn just killed her father. Then it came straight for her breathing fire and it was so close to killing her. Lastly this angel, as he had said, just saves her. None of it made sense. Taking in a ragged breath she buried her face in her knees letting the tears pour out. Her dad was dead was dead and they she looked at it she was too. Her heart practically had just been torn out of her chest and stomped on and all that was left was this empty feeling she would never escape.

She heard the echo of sirens in the distance. Ren sat there in silence the sound sending her in some kind of trance. She watched as an Ambulance and cop cars pulled up and as people poured out. Flash lights lit up as they walked in. The white lights were casted back towards her and they cautiously walked toward her picking their way carefully through the debris. For moments they stood there with their guns raised but Ren continued to stare into nothingness. Eventually they lowered their weapons and walked away. Medics crouched over her father, trying to figure out how to place him in a body bag probably, as the cops scoped out the rest of the store. A medic made her way back to Ren placing a blanket over her shoulders and after about a half hour she encouraged Ren to stand up on her weak legs. The medic led her through the wreckage and outside. Right in front of the store the ambulance was park and she let the lady help her sit comfortably. As she was looked over and checked she slowly came back to reality. The lady was in her mid twenty's and looked up at her setting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Other than minor cuts and bruises you are okay." Once she was done packing her kit she gave Ren a sympathetic glance "I'm so sorry sweet heart." Ren remained quiet and watched the paramedic leave.

The front doors to what use to be her dads shop were held open by a couple of people. Resting her head against the wall of the inside of the ambulance she watched paramedics roll out what carried her father's corpse wrapped in a black bag. This reminded her too much of her mother's death so she had to force herself to look away but she couldn't hold back the tears from streaming down her face. "Hello... Ren Singer?" A deep voice made her look up. A tall man in an FBI suit stood before her. His long brown hair hung on the sides of his face.

"Yeah... that's me." She said blankly.

"I know you've been through a lot tonight but I hope you don't mind me asking you a few questions?"

"Humph you don't say." She rubbed the back of her neck and breathed in. She honestly wanted to refuse his request because she found too hard to recall the horrific events and it was just too painful. "Look I get that you want to solve this and all but not even an FBI agent could figure out what the hell happened."

"Why do you say that?" A new deeper voice spoke. It was that of a shorter man who wore a similar suit to that of the tall man. He had shorter hair and was clean cut. And from what Ren could see they were most likely brother since they bore similar features.

"Because not even I know what the hell happened and I witnessed the whole damn thing."

"And that's why it would really help us if you could tell us." The tall one said.

"I appreciate your sympathy but I really don't want to talk."

"Well that will make it look like you did it then." The shorter man spoke sarcastically at first then his tone changed serious "and if you would ask me I don't think a seventeen year old girl like yourself could do such a thing to her own father."

"Well aren't you just a genius. You figured it out on your first try."

"This isn't a joke." He glared at her.

"You think I don't know that!" She shouted at him. "My father was just slaughtered in front of me by this... this thing and you say I think it's a joke!" She removed the blanket from her shoulders and started walking away to the nearest police car.

"Hey... hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" He called after her.

"Go screw yourself, asshole!"


	3. Chapter 2

2.

Ren placed her hand on the roof of her car trying to keep her feelings under control. So many things that she felt right now were unholy and painful and if she didn't keep a hold on them then she would end up hitting somebody. Taking a deep breath she searched her pockets for her keys then unlocked the door to her 1969 black Dodge Charger. This car was everything to Ren. She kept it in the highest condition she could possibly afford because she wanted just the way her mom left it. Sitting in the driver's seat she closed the door and breathed in the air taking in the aroma of her mom's perfume that still lingered. She started the engine and backed out only to be stopped by the two FBI agents that were really starting to piss her off with her short fuse and all.

Taking a breath she rolled down the window and glared at the two men, "What?" she voiced the most irritated tone she could hoping they would leave.

"Sure you don't want a ride home or anything we don't need anything else... horrific happening tonight." The shorter guy spoke standing just outside her car.

"I'm not going home so no."

"Well... don't you think your mom would be a bit worried." He seemed a bit taken aback.

"My mom's dead, thank you very much. Now that they're both gone home isn't exactly home anymore. Now if you'd excuse me I would really like to leave."

"Well... where are you going? We are going to need to contact you later when you're ready to talk."

Ren rubbed her forehead and laughed "Was my answer not clear enough for you earlier jackass?"

"It is a lot more complicated than that Ren and you know it." He leaned on her door.

"Well then that is just too bad and you know it. Now please remove your hands from my car."

"Fine then." He stepped back but took a slip of paper from his brother and handed it to her, "But take this and call us."

For a moment Ren just glared at him but reluctantly took the slip of paper and without anymore words drove off and left the scene behind her. Honestly Ren didn't know where she was heading the only thing she knew was that it was away from this and away from home. She just needed to be alone and away from humanity. She ended up driving in silence for two hours or more and parked near her favorite place in the world. Putting the car in park she stepped out and walked out into the darkness. Heading down a beaten down dirt path stomped down by millions of feet and lit only by the moonlight. Trees that surrounded her began to thin out letting an immense lake come into view. It reflected the moon and clear, star filled sky and the gentle rippling water. Walking through the dew covered grass she placed herself onto a bench facing the lake. This wasn't just any worn out wooden bench as it would appear to most people. This bench held so many memories for her. This was the place where her and her father always fished together where her mother taught her how to braid her own hair during a family cook out. This was where she had her first ever date with her first ever boyfriend, Carter Hudson. Ren lay down on her back and stared up into the stars.

The stars were one thing that always brought her happiness and her mother had always told her that when someone passed away they would go up into heaven and that heaven was an amazing place hidden from the human eye amongst the stars. Ren sighed, her mind swirled with juggled and messed up thoughts but some kept replaying itself on her lips like a broken record; does such a place, or, did my dad make it, is he happy up there with my mom, and most of all, why couldn't I go with him why did god spare me? Without realizing her eye lids shut and she drifted off to sleep. She was in darkness her back placed up against a cold wall. She couldn't see anything around her just empty blackness but then a light far away appeared. It grew as if it was coming toward her and the closer it came the easier it was for her to make out who it was.

"Castiel?" She whispered. The angel stood in front of her, his wings folded neatly on his back. Brushing a hanging hair out of his face he stood calmly. For moments Ren tried to understand what was going on and if this _dream _was even real, but she could only say a few words to the angel, "What the hell is happening?"

"Too much for you to comprehend all at once but I can't go against Gods choice."

"What so Gods choice is to make my life a living hell?"

"No Ren. Gods chose you to help save the world."

"Right like that makes any sense."

"I understand your angry, Ren, but you must hear me out."

"Explain then 'cause I ain't got nothing else to lose." She threw her hands in the air motioning her surrender.

"I can only say what I'm allowed to say though so listen closely Ren because I can only say this once." He said placing his gentle hands on her shoulders making her close her eyes. "God has given you the grace of an angel. This grace is only to help you in your destiny to save the world. There are two men that need your help and your destinies will intertwine but you must beware of the king of hell and his hell spawns. They have already started coming after you and they aren't showing any sign of stopping. If you do not accept your role in God's plan then they will get to you and use you and the entire world will burn."

Reality struck Ren like getting a knife stabbed into your back and when Ren opened her eyes she was alone in the darkness once more. "Wait! Damn it!" she screamed, "That doesn't make any sense! What am I supposed to do?!" She fell to her knees holding her face with her hands, "What am I supposed to do..." She pleaded trying to sort the angels words but she didn't understand any of it. She was just seventeen years old, she didn't know how to save the world when it had already collapsed beneath her feet.

Her eyes flew open and she was looking up at a clear blue sky. Her head was pounding in pain and she clenched it with her hands as she sat up. Looking around she came to realize that she had fallen asleep in on the bench last and now the sun was just breaking from the horizon. For heart beats she sat there trying remember what all had happened the night and then images of her father's death sped through her vision. She started shaking her head rapidly trying to clear her mind when it didn't work she stood up so quickly that her vision went white and she stumbled around until she collapsed onto the sandy bank of the lake. She starred out at the water as her breathing slowed when she finally found herself calm she got to her tired feet and made her way back to her car. As she got into her car she noticed a Chevy Impala parked nearby the tinted windows not allowing her to see inside. "Nice wheels" She said to herself starting the engine and driving off out of the parking lot.

As she drove off on her way to home probably she made a mental list to herself. It contained those of the following; Pick up food and gas, call Carter, the school and family, and get some pain killer as soon as possible. As she came to a red light she peered into the rear view mirror. The Chevy Impala was behind her. The people must have left soon after I did, she thought casually and not making any note of it and once the light turned green she drove off and forgot all about it.


	4. Chapter 3

3

When Ren pulled in the nearest Gas Station it was about ten in the morning and there were few people about. She took out her cell phone and dialed Carters number. It rang about twice then he picked up his sweet voice made her feel good inside. "Hey Ren... I'm so sorry... about what happened last night."

"Is it on the news already?" She groaned.

"Every channel," he sighed "do yah need anything at all 'cause I already called off work today, I was calling all night and was too worried 'bout yah?"

Ren smiled to herself, she loved his southern accent "Can you be at my house in ten?"

"Of course baby doll, I love you."

"I love you too." Hanging up the phone she went inside the gas station grabbing a few snacks and a caffeine filled soda bottle. When she got to the register the clerk gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry about what happened to your father last night sweet heart. He was a good man."

Ren held back tears and managed a nod "Thank you, Gabe." She took her bag and went out to the car. After filling her tank she made off to her house. She pulled into the gravel drive way five minutes later. Her house had a decent sized yard that had recently been mowed and well taken care of. The house itself though was just a rigged old shack that vines growing up the fireplace outside. Leaning against his Chevy pickup truck was Carter. His black hair was in a neat shot cut style so none of it hung in his face when he had to work. He was a mechanic and helped his dad fix cars. He had on a plain shirt, jeans and his work boots. Once her car was in park she jumped out and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her in tight. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in the smell of his after shave she'd grown to love more than his cologne. After a while they decided to go inside Carter letting her sit down while he made her something to eat.

He carried over a plate of his famous eggs and toast and Ren stuffed it down her mouth faster than a scavenging dog. Carter brushed her hair out of her face and starred at her the beautiful green eyes she had fallen for from the start. They held each other in silence for a while just enjoying their time together which her dad said was the best thing in the world and to relish every moment of it she could. She did until the door bell rang. Carter stood and peered through the curtains then looked back at her with a shocked face "It's the cops..."

Ren mind raced as she slowly made her way to the door. What could they want, what's going to happen, are they going to blame her, arrest her, send her into foster care because she wasn't eighteen. Turning the white knob with a sweaty palm she opened the door to two policemen. "What is it?"

"Ren Singer, I'm going to need you to step outside please." One of them said.

Ren did so with Carter at her side, "Did something happen?"

"We are going to have to take you down to the police station for questioning."

"But I already told you everything... you don't think I did this do you?!"

"I am not the one to decide that." He placed his hand on her shoulder and led her to the police car.

Ren sat in a metal chair arms crossed on the table in front of her. The _interrogation _room, as they called it was exactly like the ones in the shows and made Ren shudder from the inside out. When they had arrived they stuck her in this room and left her and it's been almost an hour. Finally the door opened and guessing what you would call a detective walked in. He sat down across from her and looked at her "Mind telling me what happened last night?"

Ren huffed "To be honest with you I do mind."

"Very funny." He took out photos and slid them across the table "Tell me who did this to your father."

Ren refused to look down at the photos knowing they were of her father. "I don't know."

"Why do you refuse to look at the photos?"

"Why do you refuse to wash that face of yours?" She smiled sarcastically.

"You think this is funny don't you?" he frowned.

Leaning forward she said it in a whisper as if it were a giant secret "I think this entire idea of me being the killer is hysterical really."

"Alright I think we'll take it from here." Said a familiar voice. Looking to the door the FBI agents were making their way inside and waved for the detective to leave. Ren groaned.

The detective stood up "Have at it," he grumbled closing the door behind him.

"Morning Sunshine," said the short one as he walked over to the table, "We never got to introduce ourselves. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Well whoop-de-do I'm so happy."

"Alright smart mouth; let's just get down to the facts." Dean said sitting down "What is it that killed your father? And most importantly why did it come after you?"

"That's a first." Ren looked at him with an amused face, "You truly believe me?"  
"Yes we do, Ren. We aren't who you think we are." Sam said walking over.

"I don't give a two rats ass, who you are."

"Alright, you really need to cut sarcasm sweet heart and work with us here because you are really

starting to get on my nerves?" Dean slammed his hands down on the table and stood up leaning forward.

"Well the little puppy is finally angry." She looked up at him satisfied. "Whatever killed my father wasn't human. In fact it was nowhere near human. This thing was something from hell. A hell spawn as he called it."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Someone by the name of Castiel. Says he's an angel. He killed the thing right in front of me." She shrugged. "May I leave now?"

The brothers exchanged glances then nodded Dean added "Go ahead your Boyfriend is waiting for you. From what I heard he's actin' like an anxious deer in headlights." He laughed until Sam stomped on his foot making him wince, "What!?"

"Just shut up you Jackass." Ren said shaking her head and walking out of the room.

Days after that had dragged on like torture. The cops stopped bothering her, she hadn't returned to school or work still though. She was driving down the main road heading to a local bar her friends parents owned. They allowed them in as long as we didn't have any alcohol. Ren turned up the volume of her radio as her favorite song came on. Rock you like a Hurricane by Scorpions, her dad and her had always listened to this song. She looked up into the rear view mirror and was surprised when she saw the Chevy Impala. She raised an eye brow but kept driving but after the next ten minutes it stayed in her view. Suspicion rising in her she took a turn down an ally and then another and then another. If they were tailing her, this would prove it she parked on the side of a building turning off the radio and headlights she waited in the darkness of the night.

Lights shined into her alley then turned off replaced by a flash light that came into her alley. Taking a breath she quickly took her moms pistol out of the glove compartment and flicked on the headlights. They lit up the alley and exposed an unexpected person which only led to her short fuse exploding. Jumping out of the car she cocked her pistol and raised it pointing toward the person, "Why the hell are you following me, Sam?!"

He immediately raised his hands and his next words surprised her "Ren, put the gun down. I'm here to help you."

Ren let out a grunt of disbelief "I don't need your damn help."

"Ren, your life is danger and if you come with me you'll be safe."

"How the hell do you know that!?" She remembered what the angel had told her but fought to believe and kept the gun pointed at Sam's face.

"I'm a friend of Castiel's. Now please, Ren, just trust me."

"No..." She was about to say more until a bag was thrown over her face and her vision was stolen because of it. She went to scream as she was enthralled by brawny arms but a hand went over her mouth and she was helpless despite her thrashing attempts to escape.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! :) Please review follow and fav and i'm always open to any suggestions you have for me :D till next time have some apple pie in honor of dean!


End file.
